No Need For Wishes
by Chell
Summary: Washu soon discovered a deadly ancient book that can grant anyone a wish. What happens if Ryoko, Aeka, and Mihoshi get a hold of it? Will it be the end of the world???


Title

Title: No Need for Wishes 

Author: Chell 

Rating: G

Disclaimer:The characters used here are not mine and there's no money coming from this fic so please don't sue me.

Overview: Washu soon discovered a deadly ancient book that can grant anyone a wish. What happens if Ryoko, Aeka, and Mihoshi get a hold of it? Will it be the end of the world??? 

Washu went out of her laboratory and proceeded to the living room. Then she placed the book she was carrying on the table and sat down together with Aeka and Ryoko. They watched T.V. as they ate cookies. After a while, Mihoshi entered the room and she noticed the book on the table and acted so Mihoshi-like. 

"Hey! Put that down! I'm conducting an experiment on that book!" Washu cried. 

"I'm sorry Washu" and Washu took the book away from her before anything Mihoshi-reaction would occur. 

"Washu, tell me, what's with that book?" asked Aeka. 

"Well, I just found it a few days ago. They say that this book can grant anyone a wish to those who reads it or something like that." 

"REALLY?!" cried Ryoko and Aeka both at the same time. 

"Is it alright if I borrow that book?" asked Ryoko with pleading eyes. 

"NO! besides I'm not through conducting experiments with it!" 

"Oh please Washu!! Pretty please!!" 

"Ryoko! Get your hands off that book!!" Aeka cried and grabbed the book as well. "You're not fit to use this book!!" and she gave the book a hard thug and got it away from Ryoko. "Oh Washu, can I borrow it for a day?" 

"NO! NO! NO!!!" and quickly grabbed the book away from her but then Mihoshi bump into her when Washu tried to get a hold of the book. The book was then thrown and was caught by Ryoko. Aeka then fired at her causing her to throw the book and it soon hit the ground. 

"Stop it!! I will not let anyone use this book! You might be sent to a different time and space if you even attempt to ope…!!" 

Before she could even finish what she was saying, the room was engulfed by a bright light. They looked at the source and found out that it was coming from the book. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh! What did I do?" Cried Mihoshi. "KIYONEEEE!!!" 

The light suddenly disappeared together with Mihoshi. 

"What happened?" Aeka asked. 

"It seemed like she was sucked inside the book." Explained Washu. 

Then again another light filled the room. 

"He he he!! Bye bye princess!! I'm on my way to fulfill my dreams!!" 

"Why you! Ryoko! Give me that book!" cried Aeka and grabbed on the book but it was too late as Ryoko disappeared. "Hey! I'm not going to let you go easily!" then she too was sucked inside the book. 

"Hmm.. What's this place? This looks like ancient China. How am I supposed to get my wish? Hey you there!" said Ryoko and grabbed on the shirt of a man. "Tell me! How am I supposed to get my wish!?" 

"What wish? I don't know!! I don't know!!" 

"Grr… " 

"Ha ha ha… she must be crazy! Not only does she dress crazy, she talks like one too! Hahaha…(BOOM!!!)" 

"Let's see who's laughing now!!" 

A few feet away, a blond guy was lurking behind and watched the scene. 

"Who's there??!! Show yourself!!" cried Ryoko and fired at him. "Hmm… he's good." Ryoko thought to herself as she saw the guy easily ducked away. 

"I know what you're looking for." The man said. 

"Huh? Tell me then!!" 

"You have to come with me to the palace first." 

"And why's that?" 

"Don't worry! The emperor just wants to see you." 

"Hmp! Just make it quick! I haven't got all day!" 

"What's this place?" Aeka thought to herself. "Oh! Tenchi ~ ~ we can soon be together forever!!" 

"Excuse me miss, may I help you? You seem to be new here." 

"Well…it may sound stupid but I heard that we can get wishes here. Do you know anything about it?" 

"Oh that one! Actually, I heard a story about that but…" 

"But what?" asked Aeka. 

"He he.. I forgot" said the man and scratched his head. 

"Arrggghhh!! Are you saying you don't know anything about this???" Aeka said and shook the guy violently. 

"Wah!! Wa.. wait! I know who can help. Let's go to the palace." 

"Hmp! You'd better!!" Aeka threatened. 

"KIYONEEEEE!!!!! Where are you…..! Don't leave me….!" Cried Mihoshi. Soon she was engulfed by a dazzling light and as the light disappeared, she did too. 

Inside the palace of Konan, Hotohori was sitting on his throne waiting for the Miko. He heard from one of the palace guards that he saw a girl dressed in strange clothing. He wondered whether this Miko could fill the hole he has inside him since childhood. He hoped so. The lady was soon brought in front of him. He looked at her and studied her features. He thought to himself that this girl sure looks different from the other ladies inside the palace. The girl has a long hair and she looked so confident of herself. He stopped his thoughts and explained to the girl everything about the Suzaku and the Miko. 

"You can have any wish you want when you have gathered all of the Seven Star Warriors. Will you accept this?" Hotohori asked the young lady. 

"Yes!! I've been waiting for that this since I came here!!" 

"Well then! This lady here….. what is your name, young lady?" 

"Ryoko." 

"Well then! This lady here, Ryoko, will be the Maiden!! Tomorrow she will embark on a journey to search for the Seven Star Warriors! Call the others to come inside the assembly room!! Ryoko, please come with me. " 

Inside the assembly room, Hotohori told Ryoko how to find the Seven Star Warriors. He showed him the sign he has on his neck that shows he is one of the Seven Star Warriors. Soon, 4 young men entered the room. 

"Your Majesty! We're here as you've commanded." 

"Good!! This is the maiden. You will accompany her to find the remaining warriors. Ryoko, these people are also Star Warriors. In short, you only have to find the remaining two warriors. By the way, from the right are Tamahome, Nuriko, Chichiri, and Tasuki." 

"Your Majesty!!" said a blond soldier as he entered the room. "I'm sorry to barge in like this but there are people outside the palace who want to see you and the maiden." 

"Bring them in!" and the soldier left the room. 

"Uhhh… after I get all seven warriors, does that really mean that I can really get any wish??" 

"Yes!! That is what the legend and the history say. According to the history of Konan and Kutou there were already two maidens who came! The first one was Miaka who was the maiden of Konan a hundred year ago while Yui was from Kutou five years later. It was said that these two maidens were friends in the other world no da." Explained Chichiri. 

After a while, the people who were said to be looking for them entered the room. 

"Your Majesty, we heard from the town that the Maiden is here. We've come here to help the Maiden." Said the one of guys. 

"I see, this is the Maiden, and these men here including me are the Star Warriors. Who might you people be?" 

"I'm Mitsukake and this is Chiriko, we too are Seven Star Warriors." 

"WHAT!!! Are you saying that there's also a Maiden in Konan right now!!! This can't be!! NAKAGO!!! Why didn't you tell about this before!!!" shrieked Aeka at the same time grabbed Nakago's skirt while she looks at him straight in the eye with her huge ones. "And you're saying that this Maiden already has the Seven Star Warriors!!!!" only then had she let go of Nakago "Ohh… Tenchi!! My poor Tenchi!! I can't possibly leave him in the hands of that wicked Ryoko!! Nakago!! Prepare the ship!! We're going to find the rest of the Star Warriors too!! I can't let Ryoko win this time! My life is at stake!" 

"There's no need for that, my lady." Nakago replied. 

"WHAT!!!!! Are you trying to defy the orders of the MAIDEN!!!" cried Aeka and readied herself to fire a ki blast at Nakago. 

"No, my lady. Please listen. Because of what happened to the previous Maiden of Suzaku, the present Maiden cannot summon the Suzaku in their shrine. Also, we've already gathered all Seven Warriors." Explained Nakago calmly and thought to himself. " * Sigh!! * what a Maiden this is!! I just can't believe the Seiryuu chose her to be the Maiden. She doesn't even behave like one!! I don't believe this!! Of all the warriors, why me!! * sweatdrop *" 

"Mwaahahahaha!!! I've won this round, Ryoko!!! Mwahahahahaha…!! Well then, let's go to the shrine and summon the Seiryuu! Ohh… Tenchi!!! We'll soon be together forever!!! " 

"Pardon me, sir! The Seven Warriors from Konan together with their Maiden arrived in the palace a while ago and one of them were able to enter the shrine!!" 

"WHAT!! Oooohhhhh!!! That Ryoko!!! Let's go!!! I can't let that Ryoko destroy the shrine!!" 

"Hmm… so this is the shrine of the Seiryuu. The barrier had no effect on me. Hehehehe.. sorry princess but I can't let you have Tenchi." Ryoko said and directed her fire towards the center. 

"Ryoko!! Are you okay!!?? What happened?" asked Tamahome. 

"Well, our business in here is finished! I've destroyed their shrine!! J now, what do we do next?" Ryoko said and looked and Chichiri who looked at Hotohori. 

"Well, we go and met with Taitsukun." Hotohori said "But we have to hurry. Since their shrine is also destroyed, they will also be after what we will be after." Added Hotohori. 

"Alright!! Let's go!!!" Ryoko cried. 

"Ryoko, look out!!" Cried Tasuki and throw his fire at the direction on Ryoko. 

The fire hit a barrier, when the smoke disappeared; it revealed Nakago and Aeka together with their warriors. 

"Tasuki!!! What do you think you're doing??! Are you trying to kill me!! I thought you're here to protect the Maiden!!! And not kill HER!!!" Ryoko grabbed Tasuki and threw her in the direction of a laughing Tamahome. Their commotion continued and they failed to notice the arrival of the Maiden of Seiryuu. 

"I guess this Maiden will never be the one to make me happy and fill the hole in my life. Well, I'm glad she won't be though." Thought Hotohori to himself. "I just can't imagine what will happen to me if she will… * sweatdrop *" 

"RYOKO!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!!!" cried Aeka as she neared her nemesis. 

"Why, why princess, I'm just here to fulfill my obligation as a Maiden!! Hehehe…" 

"Why you…. You're really getting on my nerves!!! Prepare yourself Ryoko!!" Aeka challenged Ryoko to a dual and she prepared herself. 

"Well… look at this!! The present Maiden of both Konan and Kutou are both friends too." Said Nuriko. 

"NO WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!!" cried the two at the same time. 

"Oh! I'm sorry!!" 

"Get ready!! We're going to defeat the Maiden of Seiryuu together with her seven warriors!!" 

"Hey!! Tasuki!!! Look at that!! Hehehe…" Tamahome smiled wickedly. 

"Don't you dare!! Stop Tamahome!!" 

"Hahaha… Tasuki can't swim! Tasuki can't swim!! Hahahaha.. I'll throw you in the pond hahaha…." Sang Tamahome as he carried Tasuki and threatened to throw him in a small but kind of deep pond. 

"HEY!!!! YOU TWO!! STOP THAT!! WE'RE ENGAGING IN A BATTLE HERE!!" Ryoko cried to them, which shocked Tamahome thus, dropping Tasuki. 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH……… TAMAHOME!!! I'LL GET YOU!!! * bub bub bub *" 

"Oopss!! Sorry!! Hehehe… Mitsukake, he's drowning! Hehe…" 

"Hum??!! Oh I see." Mitsukake replied and continued drinking his green tea. 

"HEY!! I'm TALKING HERE!!" Ryoko shouted. "Darn it!! arrgghh! You useless people!! Chichiri, Chiriko, Hotohori, Nuriko!! I'm counting on you!!" 

"……. Chiriko, you're really good at this, aren't you?" Hotohori said. 

"Yes, of course, I've been doing this since.. since… ever since forever!!" 

"Well, I didn't know you can do this stuff!!" added Nuriko. 

"No wonder you're called a prodigy no da!!!" Chichiri smiled. 

"Alright!! Attack them!!" cried Ryoko. 

……………….. 

"Hey!! I said attack!! Huh???? What do you think you're doing playing mahjong at this time!!!! Hey!!! Darn it!! you're all useless!!!!" 

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!!!! It seemed like your warriors are very busy!!! Ryoko!!" 

"Hmmpp! Look whose talking!! Yours are not doing any better, princess!" 

"What???!! HEY!! This is not yet the time to be celebrating!!!! Hey!! I'm the Maiden here!!!! HHEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Hahahahahawell… let's not waste time here!!" Ryoko said and fired at Aeka. 

"Hmp!! You're power is of no match to that of the Jurai's!!" Aeka said as she used her barrier to block it. 

"Wo hooo!!! Go Ryoko!!! Defeat the Seiryuu!!!" cheered the 6 warriors. Tasuki's still drowning * sweatdrop *. 

"Go-Ae-ka! Go-Ae-ka GO!!!" cheered the other team. 

Hours passed and the two continued with their fight neither one wants to accept their defeat. Their warriors just sat and watched them fought and constantly cheering them. Meanwhile, Tasuki's being revived by Mitsukake. Another hour passed and still both fighters refused to give up. Suddenly, a door appeared out of nowhere. 

"Well, I see that you are enjoying your stay here." Washu said as she popped her head. "I'm telling you girls, if you want to don't leave this place now, I will not be waiting for you, you know. I do have lots of things I must do. The only way for you to get out is through this dimensional door or to finish this story, which is still veeeerrrryyy loooooong." 

"I don't care!! Aeka might want to go home already! She looks pooped!" 

"No I will not!! I don't care if this story will last a lifetime!! For Tenchi I will do anything!!!" 

"Suite yourselves!! Well!! Gotta go then!!" 

After Washu left, the two continued with their battle until dusk, until evening, until dawn. The warriors were all tired of watching their fight and took a nap. Still, the two continued on.Suddenly, a red and a blue light appeared waking up the warriors and stopping the two from fighting. 

" * yawn * who dare disturb my sleep!" cried the Suzaku. 

" * yawn * you two haven't stop fighting ever since yesterday!! I couldn't get my 12 hour a day sleep!!" added the Seiryuu. 

"It's the Seiryuu and Suzaku!!!" cried Hotohori. 

"WHAT????!!" screamed Ryoko and Aeka at the same time. 

"I'm the Maiden of Suzaku! Grant my wish!!" 

"I'm the Maiden of Seiryuu! Grant my wish!!" 

" Who??" asked the two gods. 

" …. Oh yeah wish!! * yawn * fine fine!!" said the Suzaku. 

"Uh huh!! Want to * yawn * sleep." added the Seiryuu. 

Suddenly, Ryoko was surrounded by a red light while Aeka by a blue. Then the light disappeared. 

"Now that's done, I'll go back to sleep." Cried the two gods. 

"I'm back!! Tenchi!!!" Aeka called out to her love. "Tenchi!!" she ran towards the field and found Tenchi there planting carrots. "Oh Tenchi my love!! We can be together forever!!" Aeka said to him. "Ryoko's no longer here to bother us!! Tenchi" 

"Aeka!! What's gotten in to you?? Hey!!" 

"Oh Tenchi!!! I'm back" Ryoko appeared and hugged Tenchi. 

"What???? Ryoko!! What are you doing here!!!" 

"I'm the one who's supposed to ask that question!!" 

"He he he" Tenchi laughed weakly. "Ummm girls.." 

The two girls both got their wishes to be with Tenchi. Too bad they're just back to where they started. J

- The End - 


End file.
